Friends vs Best Friends Avengers style!
by KarrineGenesis
Summary: Saw this list and was like, wh-a-at? I have to do this now. This story follows Clint Barton. Warnings: M/M (Slash); Stanner, Clint/OMC (Kota Hale), Loki/Darcy, Thor/Jane, Nat/Steve. Genderbent on one part of the list. Clint and Loki are best friends. High school/College AU. What's the difference between friends and best friends? You'll soon find out. Avengers Loki are a group. OC.


**Friends vs. Best Friends Avengers style!**

**Saw this list and was like, wh-a-at? I have to do this now. This story follows Clint Barton. Warnings: M/M (Slash); Stanner, Clint/OMC (Kota Hale). Genderbent on one part of the list. Clint and Loki are best friends. High school/College AU. What's the difference between friends and best friends? You'll soon find out. Avengers + Loki are a group. OC.**

**There is some Maria Hill, Pepper Potts, Warriors 3/Sif, and Hyperion (Called Mark Milton) bashing in this. Yes, one of them says Best Friends are for life and friends are for high school/college, but that's why I'm using characters other than the Avengers for the ones who leave, because the Avengers need to stick together. This follows them as they grow up.**

**FRIENDS: Will comfort you when he rejects you.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will go up and ask him, "It's because you're a jerk, isn't it?"**

Clint sat on the sidewalk outside of the school, waiting in sullen silence as he tried to calm himself down. It shouldn't have surprised him, really, that Kota had said no. How could he have expected him to ever go for someone like Clint?

Tony almost passed Clint, but thankfully he noticed the desolate figure on the side of the road and stopped. Of course he was going to go comfort Clint. How could he pass his friend?

Tony sat down beside Clint and looked over at the archery student. "Clint, forget about him. If he's meant to be, he'll come around." Clint glanced up at Tony and sighed before giving a nod.

Tony smiled and him and scooted closer before clapping a hand on Clint's back. "Hey, why don't we go out for some ice cream?"

-Avengers-

Loki ran down the hall quickly, anger coming off of him in waves. Students parted once they realized the adoptive younger brother of Thor was angry, knowing perfectly well that when he was like this he was a poisonous snake just waiting to strike.

He ended up where Kota was, and the red/brown haired, green eyed teenager leaned back when Loki leaned forward, spitting fire. "It's because you're a jerk, isn't it?" He asked.

"What is?" Kota enquired. "You rejecting Clint! He's perfect for you, you're just a jerk off!" Loki screamed back before turning and walking off, fury rolling off of him heavily.

**FRIENDS: Will be there for you when he breaks up with you.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will call him up and whisper, "Seven days..."**

Clint was in the groups' favorite pizza joint, everyone casting him worried glances. "Mark is just a jack ass, he didn't deserve you." Natasha tried, giving him a soft smile.

Clint gave a nod, hoping it was enough to get them off his back. "Look…" Bruce said from his position snuggled into his boyfriend, Tony. "We're here if you need us."

Loki stood from the group and left the pizzeria, pulling out his phone. By the time he was outside, he had Mark Milton on the phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Seven days…" He whispered creepily into the phone before abruptly disconnecting the call. That'd show him. That's what he gets for hurting Loki's best friend.

**FRIENDS: Helps you up when you fall.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Keeps on walking saying, "Walk much?"**

Clint's foot collided with the raised part of the sidewalk and went sprawling across the ground, groaning slightly. A hand went in his face and he looked up to see Steve, sending him a grin. Clint accepted the hand and Steve helped him up.

"You ok?" He asked, and Clint nodded. "Yeah."

-Avengers-

Clint felt the floor give way from him as he tripped on his own foot and fell flat on his face.

Loki rolled his eyes and kept walking as Clint stood back up. "Walk much?" Loki asked, and Clint stuck his tongue out at the mischievous boy.

**FRIENDS: Helps you find your prince.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Kidnaps him and brings him to you.**

"You entered me on a dating website?" Clint asked in shock, blinking up at Bruce. "Well, yes, I'm just trying to help you find your prince." He answered, and Clint gaped at his friend.

"But…" He tried, and failed, until the door behind the 2 slammed open, and Bruce jumped.

"Clint, I have your prince!" Loki cried, shoving Kota Hale forward. Kota looked slightly freaked out and Clint realized that he didn't come of his own free will.

"Did you kidnap him?!"

"Well, yeah. That's what best friends do."

**FRIENDS: Will ask you if you're okay when you're crying.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will laugh at you and say, "Ha Ha, Loser!"**

Clint covered his face with his hands and shuddered slightly as he tried to not let anyone see the tears that tried to rush down his face.

"Are you alright, Clint?" Pepper asked him, stooping down to look at him.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Ha, ha, loser!" Loki laughed, plopping down to sit next to him and wrap an arm around him.

Pepper gave him a glare before getting up and leaving.

**FRIENDS: Will offer you a soda.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will dump theirs on you.**

"Hey, you want a soda?" Tony asked Clint, pushing a can towards him. Before Clint could thank him and take the soda, Loki came up behind him and poured his can all over Clint. Clint gasped and thanked the lord he was only in swimming trunks and not actual clothes since they were at the pool.

"Seriously, Loki?!"

"That's what best friends are for!"

**FRIENDS: Will sit at the side of the pool with you at that time of the month. (Fem)**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will push you in. (Fem)**

**(Loki is Loki, Clint is Chelsea, Tony is Toni, Bruce is Brylee, Thor is Thor, Steve is Stephanie, Natasha is Nathan, Kota is Kota, Jane is John, and Darcy is Derek.)**

Chelsea sat on the side of the pool with Stephanie, who had been as kind as to offer to stay with her since she was on her period. Toni and Brylee splashed together in the pool as only girlfriends could, Thor stood by the barbecue as only the blonde could. She smiled happily while flipping the burgers, speaking cheerfully with her boyfriend John.

And there was Kota. Kota was probably one of the most beautiful girls in the school. And she was talking with Nathan and Derek.

Stephanie had so graciously sat with Chelsea as she watched the others, too embarrassed to go in, but suddenly she could a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Where was Loki?

Suddenly a hard something hit her in the back and she went flying into the water.

"Loki!" She heard Stephanie yell, before she plunged into the water. When she came up, Loki was leaned forward toward her from the side.

"You're so stupid, you wear the cups and have on a dark 1 piece." Loki said quietly to the other.

Chelsea blushed slightly before Brylee and Toni splashed her.

"Come on, you're finally in the water!" Toni cried happily.

"You're good to her, sister." Loki jumped at the sound of Thor behind her.

"Well. She is my best friend." Loki gasped as Chelsea splashed her. "Come on in." Before Loki could protest, Chelsea and Stephanie pulled her in against her will. Loki couldn't help but laugh along with them, eyes flitting to Derek a moment to see if the boy was watching.

**FRIENDS: Gives you their umbrella in the rain.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Takes yours and says, "Run, run!"**

"When did it start raining?" Clint asked, hand stretched out to catch some droplets. School had just let out and he didn't have an umbrella.

"Here." Thor's voice came from behind him, and Clint felt an umbrella pushed into his hand.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes. I have plenty at home and I could always share one with Jane." Thor answered, grinning at Clint before walking off with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Jane, off to the restaurant they usually went to.

-Avengers-

Clint thanked god that he had brought an umbrella today, smiling as he opened it. Loki was walking to his house with him today and was staying the night.

Yes, he was happy.

Of course, Loki was always really impish.

The umbrella was plucked from his hand once they turned onto his street. "Run, run!"

Clint took off, already being pelted by the rain. When they got to the awning in front of his house, he gave Loki a playful glare.

Then he took the umbrellas from Loki and pushed him out from the awning.

"Hey!"

**FRIENDS: Will help you move.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will help you move the bodies.**

**(I didn't know how to write this one. So I played around with it a little.)**

"Thank you guys for helping me move." Clint expressed gratitude to the group (Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Tony, and Loki) that had come to help him and his parents move to a house a bit away. The people who had rented their house to the Bartons had decided they wanted to move in so Clint was now moving.

He wasn't changing schools, however, so that was a good thing.

"Oh my god. I'm helping you move the bodies." He heard Loki say, and Clint looked up, along with everyone else.

Loki stood across the room, grinning and holding up a rope that held 5 sack dolls with Xs for eyes around their necks.

"What the…?" Tony breathed, and Clint went red. "That was a long time ago!"

**FRIENDS: Will bail you out of jail.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Would be in the room next to you saying, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!"**

"Is that all the money?" Tony asked, and the officer nodded, motioning to the now open cell that Clint and Loki were in.

"That was awesome!" Loki yelled, giddy. "Let's do it again!"

"Let's not, that was a lot of damage we caused, not to mention how much money we probably cost Tony…" Clint tried.

"Nah, its fine. That's what friends are for, especially rich friends! But, what did you do?" Tony asked, stepping into the doorway of the cell as Clint and Loki got up to get out.

The 2 looked into each other's' eyes and then back to Tony.

"We crashed a truck into a convenience store." They answered in unison.

**FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**

The whole group, plus Maria, Pepper, Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were in Clint's new backyard. Clint now had a pool in his backyard and the group was swimming there.

Loki, knowing that none of the others were going to ask for the food and drinks, went inside and grabbed 1 can of Dr. Pepper and 1 bag of chips for each person, before putting it down in a pile by the pool.

"I guess dig in…" Clint said, giving an eye roll. Now that everyone had chips and a drink, Clint turned his attention to Loki. Once Loki handed him a can and bag of chips, Clint mumbled, "You know, you're the reason why I don't have food."

"Yeah, but you love me." Loki answered back cheekily.

**FRIENDS: Call your parents by Mr. and Mrs. and Grandpa, by Grandpa.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Call your parents DAD and MOM and Grandpa, GRAMPS!**

"Mr. Barton, is Clint able to come to the pizzeria?" Bruce asked politely when Clint's dad opened the door.

"Yeah, I'll get him." He smiled, going off to get the archery student. Clint's mom went to the door.

"Hi, Bruce. How's Tony?"

"He's doing well, Mrs. Barton. Is Grandpa here today?"

"Oh, no sweetheart, he's off with my sister."

Clint ran down the stairs and to the door.

"Bye mom, see you later! Hey Bruce."

-Avengers-

"Hey dad!" Loki smiled at Clint's father. "Can Clint come to the ice rink today?" He asked.

"Sure Loki, he's in the backyard, I'll be right back." The man answered, running off.

"Oh, hi mom!" Loki called when he saw Clint's mother pass. "Oh, hey Loki!"

"Is Gramps here?"

"No, he's out at the bingo hall. I'll tell him you said hi?"

"You know it!" Loki smiled at the woman as Clint got inside. "Ready? The group is already there."

"Yeah, let's go!" Clint answered with a laugh.

**FRIENDS: Would bail you out of jail.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Would be sitting next to you saying "DARN!" we messed up!**

Tony had done this so many times that the officer didn't even wait for the money before he opened the cell.

"Darn! We messed up!" Loki whined to Clint.

"Yes, we did. Please, can we stop messing up so we don't cost Tony a fortune?" Clint asked.

"Too late." Tony butted in as the 2 left the cell.

"What did you do this time?" He asked.

They looked to each other again, then back to Tony.

"It's a long story." Clint started.

"That involves a duck." Loki continued.

"Mistaken identity." Clint went on.

"And a gas mask!" Loki chirped.

Tony blinked once, twice, three times. "I don't even want to know anymore."

**FRIENDS: Have never seen you cry.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Won't tell everyone else you cried...just laugh about it with you in private when you're not down anymore.**

Clint practiced his breathing a few times, reigning the tears in so the others didn't see him. "You know, I've never seen you actually cry." Maria Hill said, sitting beside him.

"Should I be worried?" She asked.

Clint shook his head hurriedly and stood, running off before she could see him cry.

-Avengers-

"You remember when you were crying about how Pepper didn't want to be friends with you anymore?" Loki asked, and Clint chuckled slightly.

"Yeah. I was better off without her as a friend." Loki nodded, laughing along.

"Mmh, she was a witch."

**FRIENDS: Asks you to write down your number.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Has you on speed dial.**

"Can you write down your phone number?" Hank Pym had asked Clint one day after having talked with him for a few months just at school.

"Sure." Clint finally conceded, writing his number on the paper Hank had given him.

-Avengers-

"Call Clint for me?" Kota asked Loki one day, and Loki gave him a nod. "Sure, hold on." Loki flipped out his phone and pressed the 1st speed dial.

"_Yeah, Loki?_"

"Kota wants to talk to you."

**FRIENDS: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Loses your stuff and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue."**

"Here's the season of Doctor Who I borrowed a few days ago." Natasha told Clint, giving him a smile as she handed him season 4.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it." She said. "Of course." Clint answered.

-Avengers-

"Yeah, I, uh, lost the album Swan Songs from Hollywood Undead…" Loki gave Clint a sheepish look, and Clint raised one eyebrow with a 'seriously?' look.

"My bad…" Loki continued, before spotting a tissue box and ripping one out, pushing it towards Clint. "Here's a tissue."

**FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story...**

"Remember when you wore a dress last Halloween? With makeup, high heels, and a wig?" Tony reminded Clint. "Yeah, I remember that. The pictures of me were all over Tumblr."

"You don't know the half of all the embarrassing things about him. I could write a biography of his life story." Loki said, grinning.

"Please don't Loki." Clint groaned, laying back on the couch in Loki's house. "Alright. Maybe later, Stark."

**FRIENDS: Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will kick the whole crowds butt that left you**

"S-seriously?" Clint's eyes widened slightly. "Well, duh, you weren't my actual friend." Maria rolled her eyes and jutted her thumb towards Hogun, Fandrall, Volstagg, Sif, Pepper, and Mark.

"I go with the flow, Clint. And the flow brought me to them."

Clint's mouth dropped open slightly, then a finger tapped his chin, effectively closing his mouth.

"I knew you guys were jack asses once Thor brought you guys home. And seriously, Tony was right to dump you straight onto the street, Pepper. You never deserved Clint anyways, Mark. And you know what? It's been way past 7 days."

Clint may have had to help Loki home after, but Mark was way, way worse.

**FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Walk right in and say "I'M HOME."**

The knocking on the door signaled that the group (Natasha, Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Thor) were there, and Clint opened the door.

"Is Loki coming?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, he said something about getting someone else before coming here." Clint answered, beckoning them inside.

By the time the group was snuggled into their respective spots, including Natasha now in Steve's arms, the door swung open.

"I'M HOME!" Loki's voice rang out. He walked into the room with Kota. "And I have someone~!"

**FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Already know not to tell.**

"And you promise not to tell anyone?" Bruce gave Clint another affirmative.

"Of course. I promised before, I promise again. I really won't tell anyone." Clint sighed in relief.

-Avengers-

Clint just sat next to Loki, resting his eyes. He knew he didn't even have to make Loki promise. Loki already knew. He knew that Clint didn't want anyone else to know.

Loki had already promised the moment they became best friends.

**FRIENDS: Are only through high school/college.**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Are for life.**

"And they left us. It's just this group, still tight knit as ever." Tony joked.

"Well, of course. All the others were only through school."

Loki grabbed Clint by his waist and pulled him close at the same time his other hand pulled the closest person on his other side, Bruce, close. "Best friends are for life, you know."

**FRIENDS: Will ask you if you're okay when you're crying...**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Already have the shovel to bury the body of the person that made you cry...**

"Hey, are you ok, Clint?" Steve asked while the group was at Tony's mansion.

"Y-yeah, I-!"

Loki suddenly came up, twirling the shovel in his hands with a hard look in his face.

"Now tell me, who the hell made you cry like this?"

**FRIENDS: Ask for a tissue...**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Use your shirt as a tissue...**

"Can I have a tissue?" Natasha asked, trying desperately to get rid of her tears. "Sure." Clint answered, smiling slightly at her before giving her the tissue.

She cleaned her face and thanked him.

-Avengers-

Loki cried almost silently before grabbing onto Clint's shirt and burying his face into the cloth.

"There, there, it's ok Loki. Let it out." Clint lay his head on the top of Loki's and let the boy cry into his shirt.

**FRIENDS: Ask to sleep over...**

**VS.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Already have their clothes packed...**

"Do you think we can sleep over?" Tony asked one night while the group was at Clint's new house. After college Clint had gotten his own house with his boyfriend, Kota, and this was the first day the 2 were going to be sleeping in their house.

"Well, we have to ask Kota-!" Clint tried, and Loki threw a duffel bag on the floor beside him, causing the man to jump. "I have my clothes packed, I'm ready for the party!"

"You already were ready?" Clint asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well duh! I have to always be ready for my best friend!" Loki answered, sitting on Clint's lap.

"Loki, get off." Clint deadpanned, and Kota gave a laugh as he stepped into the room. "Of course I would find this. Jeeze Loki, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were after my man." Kota joked. Loki laughed back. "No, I have my sights set on someone else."

His smile went a little loopy as his thoughts travelled to a certain best friend of Thor's girlfriend Jane. Yes, he had his sights set on Darcy. Was that so wrong, though?

**Ok, so the pairings I touched up on was Loki/Darcy, Tony/Bruce, Thor/Jane, Clint/Kota, and Natasha/Steve. I'm going to9 make a full story at some point set to Teen Idle by Marina and the Diamonds following all of them, and set up like Skins. Which reminds me. I should probably actually start watching it, not just read about it and watch clips on YouTube.**


End file.
